Passé d'un fauve
by Lys9191
Summary: Nous savons tous que Nanaki est le dernier protecteur en vie de Canyon Cosmo contre les démons de la grotte Gi... Mais pourquoi est-il le dernier ? Que s'est-il passé ?


_Me voici de retour avec cette fois-ci un mini (3 pages word à peine…) OS sur Nanaki (vous aviez déjà deviné ?)._

_Un grand merci à Shokubtsu Ukiuki, ma bêta. PS : c'est pas pour lui faire de la pub, mais franchement, allez lire ses fictions !!! Surtout « Tout pour tes bras » que je conseille vivement aux esprits pervers lol_

Passé d'un fauve

Il galopait avec ses amis afin d'échapper aux rugissements furieux de leur enseignant. Le positionnement des étoiles par rapport aux planètes était tellement lassant ! Les jeunes fauves préféraient largement jouer.

Leur occupation actuelle (autre que fuir leur professeur) était de bondir les uns au dessus des autres, le tout en galopant : un peu comme saute-mouton (ou saute-fauve, au choix).

Lui et ses compères étaient âgés d'environ une douzaine d'années, ce qui équivalait en termes d'âge humain à à peu près quatre ans.

C'est ainsi que les parents des cinq garnements virent passer leur progénitures sous leur nez à toute vitesse afin de ne pas se faire rattraper… Les dix adultes poussèrent tous en chœur un soupir de lassitude commun. Décidément, leurs jeunes ne seraient jamais prêts à protéger comme il se doit Canyon Cosmo des démons de la grotte Gi !

~oOo~

Dix-huit années s'étaient écoulées. Nanaki avait alors 30 ans… L'âge minimum requis pour passer les épreuves afin de savoir jusqu'où allait la dévotion du membre de la tribu pour protéger sa terre maternelle.

La nature même des épreuves demandées était tenue secrète jusqu'au jour crucial : les passer représentait un honneur pour le peuple protecteur des terres sacrées.

Angoissé, le puissant fauve était parti chasser quelques monstres aux alentours de Canyon Cosmo afin de calmer sa sourde peur. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire… Son instinct ne l'avait en général jamais trompé. Un malheur allait se produire.

~oOo~

Assis sur le sol de sa terre natale, entouré de ses frères et sœurs de cœur, Nanaki attendait impatiemment l'arrivée du sage du village : Bugenhaguen.

Ce dernier possédait la liste des personnes acceptées pour l'épreuve : il s'agissait en général d'un moment angoissant. Qui serait accepté ? Qui serait refusé ? Ces derniers tombaient en général en déshonneur, pour finalement devenir des Gi : des spectres, plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, voués à la haine éternelle.

Le sage les regarda tous un à un pour finalement poser son regard sur le futur borgne… Il porta la liste à ses yeux, et se mit à lire le nom des candidats.

~oOo~

-J'exige de voir le sage ! Tout de suite !

Il ne pouvait retenir sa colère, sa tristesse, sa peine, ainsi que son immense honte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été nommé ? Où avait-il fauté ?

Il regardait tristement par la fenêtre la cour extérieur, où il pensait voir ses frères et sœurs se diriger vers leurs futures épreuves.

Le spectacle fut tout autre : une armée d'esprits prenait les nombreuses vies de sa grande famille de cœur. La porte de la grotte Gi avait été ouverte…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour prêter main-forte (ou patte-forte ? Au choix…) à ses frères de sang, il aperçut son père… Seto, le respecté… Son père qui lui ordonna de rester éloigné du combat et de surtout protéger au péril de sa vie Bugenhaguen.

La bataille se termina sous ses yeux horrifiés… Les membres de son clan… De sa meute ? Tous morts… Le sol était jonché de corps… Des cadavres de ceux aux côtés de qui il avait grandi… Ici gisait le corps froid de la petite Lida… Ils avaient 10 ans d'écart… A quelques mètres d'elle, était criblé le corps de son frère… Ce fameux frère qui avait un jour défié Nanaki, car celui-ci regardait trop Lida… Encore plus loin, trônait sur le haut de la bougie Cosmo, tel un souverain sur son royaume, la tête arrachée de leur enseignant stellaire… Ce même enseignant qu'ils avaient fuis, enfants, 18 ans plus tôt…

Et là… Le cadavre d'un des siens gisait, entouré d'une dizaine d'autres d'ennemis… En s'approchant de ce corps froid et mutilé, le fauve qui avait quitté son poste de protecteur envers Bugenhaguen avait découvert l'horrible réalité… Ce corps qui n'était pas reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil tellement il était mutilé, n'était autre que celui de sa mère… Sa mère, Leti, qui s'était battue vaillamment…

Le fauve désormais solitaire avait passé une journée entière afin de rendre hommage à chaque combattant. Une journée durant laquelle il vit tous les visages de ceux qu'il avait aimé ou détesté… Seule une personne manquait à l'appel. Seto, son père.

Il attendit des jours dans l'espoir vain que son père revienne… Jusqu'à comprendre l'horrible réalité : Seto, le plus grand combattant de son village, avait déserté.

Il passa des jours à maudire Buguenhaguen qui ne l'avait pas sélectionné pour les épreuves… S'il avait été sélectionné, il aurait été lui aussi sur le terrain ! Il serait mort auprès des siens, dans l'honneur !

Et le vieux sage avait beau lui répéter encore et encore… Il ne l'avait pas sélectionné dans le but d'avoir un protecteur à ses côtés… Que Leti aurait été fière que son fils soit le protecteur du vieux et vénéré sage…

C'est ainsi que le fauve, autrefois insouciant, passa l'année suivante tel un zombi, à chercher des réponses à ses questions… A chercher des réponses qui lui avaient déjà été données…

Jusqu'au jour où il s'éloigna trop de Canyon Cosmo afin d'éliminer tous les monstres du périmètre, et où il se fit prendre par l'équipe scientifique de la ShinRa.

La suite, vous la connaissez…

…

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de laisser vos commentaires, que je sache si je continue sur ff7 ou si je m'arrête là !_


End file.
